This invention relates to order fulfillment systems, and more particularly to a manual order fulfillment system in which orders are filled by manually removing items from storage locations and placing the items into receptacles, each of which is adapted to contain an order.
Conventional manual order fulfillment systems involve items placed on storage racks within an area. The storage racks are typically divided into zones, and each zone is manned by an individual typically known as a xe2x80x9cpickerxe2x80x9d. Order receptacles, such as boxes, are typically passed from zone to zone by movement on a roller conveyor or the like. When the order receptacle is in a particular zone, the picker manually fills the order by removing the required number of the selected items within the picker""s zone and placing the items into the order receptacle. When all of the selected items within the zone have been placed into the order receptacle, the picker passes the receptacle to the next zone, and the process is repeated until the entire order is filled.
This type of system can involve significant inefficiencies, in that certain pick zones may have very heavy pick requirements while others may have very light pick requirements. This can result in some pickers working very hard while others do very little. This can also result in significant bottle necks in the order fulfillment system, in the event one or more pickers are subjected to extended periods of heavy pick requirements.
To solve this problem, zoneless order fulfillment systems have been developed. In systems of this type, pickers are not assigned to predetermined zones. Instead, each picker can pick items from any location for placement into an order receptacle or receptacles located in the order fulfillment area. This type of order fulfillment system typically incorporates a xe2x80x9cpick-to-lightxe2x80x9d feature, which utilizes visual light indicators which function in combination with a display which provides order identification information. Typically, a flashing light appears adjacent an order number in an item location, to alert a picker as to the location and number of items to be placed into an order receptacle. Once the picker has removed the items from the location and placed the items into the order receptacle, the picker actuates a switch to terminate the light signal. Simultaneously, actuation of the switch is communicated to a central controller to indicate that the items have been picked and placed into an order receptacle. The controller then continues to send signals to the area to guide the pickers through the area and to provide visual indications as to the locations of additional items to be picked for placement into the order receptacles.
While this type of order fulfillment system eliminates certain problems associated with zone-type order fulfillment systems, problems can nonetheless arise in that the pickers are not accountable. That is, certain pickers may work very hard and fill many orders in a short amount of time, whereas other pickers may be less productive. Further, it is difficult and time consuming to identify the source of an error in filling an order.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an order fulfillment system which provides accountability of order fulfillment personnel. It is a further object of the invention to provide an order fulfillment system which is capable of identifying order fulfillment personnel responsible for filling individual orders, in order to track productivity of order fulfillment personnel and to identify order fulfillment personnel responsible for errors in filling orders. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a system which can be utilized in conjunction with existing zoneless-type order fulfillment systems. Still a further object of the invention is to provide such an order fulfillment system which is relatively simple in its components and operation, and which does not significantly increase the overall cost of the system. A still further object of the invention is to provide such an order fulfillment system which is highly accurate in identifying order fulfillment personnel and which utilizes existing components incorporated in zoneless order fulfillment systems.
In accordance with the invention, an order fulfillment system is provided for use by a number of different users in filling orders within an area containing items at various distinct locations. The system includes an indicator arrangement associated with each location for providing an indication to a user that one or more items are to be removed from the location for placement into an order receptacle. An identifying arrangement is associated with each location, for ascertaining and recording the identity of each user removing items from the location to fill an order.
The identifying arrangement is in the form of a unique identification member carried by each user, in combination with a transceiving and recording arrangement associated with each location. The transceiving and recording arrangement interacts with the unique identification member to ascertain the identity of the user removing items from the location. In a preferred form, the unique identification member emits a unique signal, such as an Rf or infrared signal, which is received by the transceiving and recording arrangement. The signal emitter may be carried by the user in any satisfactory manner, such as by attaching the signal emitter to the user in the vicinity of one of the user""s hands.
The indicator arrangement may be similar to prior art light-emitting indicators, which provide a sensory indication to order-filling pickers that one or more items are to be removed from a location for placement into an order. A switch is provided at each location for shutting off the indicator after the items have been removed from the location and placed into the order receptacle. The transceiving and recording arrangement includes a transceiver located in the vicinity of the switch so that, when the user""s hand is positioned so as to actuate the switch, the signal emitter is in a position in which the signal emitted by the signal emitter is received by the transceiver. The transceiver is interconnected with a processor or memory device, which stores information relative to the order and the identity of the picker. This information can then be used to track picker productivity and also to identify the source of any errors in filling orders. Economic incentives can then be offered for picker productivity and/or accuracy, and such information can be readily and accurately obtained from the processor.
The invention further contemplates a method of filling orders and an improvement in an order fulfillment system, in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.